1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable bearing staking tool for staking a bearing to a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, bearings in certain components on aircraft have been staked to a housing using either a hydraulic press or a drill press employing stacking rollers. The use of such equipment has disadvantages since it increases the overhead cost and it limits the location of the staking operation. The use of such equipment is particularly disadvantageous where repair or restaking operations are required for bearings in housing components assembled to aircraft, since the housing component must be disassembled from the aircraft, restaked, and reassembled to the aircraft, a very time consuming procedure. The use of a drill press for staking purposes also has disadvantage since it limits the ability to stake bearings to large housings due to the relatively small throat depth of drill presses and requires a heavy duty drill press in order to obtain proper alignment.